


As Long As The Sun Still Rises

by puppetclown



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/M, Suicide mention, post-dr3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 01:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17132516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppetclown/pseuds/puppetclown
Summary: Ever since the second killing game, Naegi has been having nightmare upon nightmare about the people he has lost. Junko Enoshima’s “Suicide video” has gotten in his head, and he can’t seem to get it out. But when Naegi awakens from yet another nightmare, he learns that he has someone beside him who would never let him give in to despair.





	As Long As The Sun Still Rises

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this takes place post - dr3 and i’m playing off the suicide video so obv tw for mentions of suicide. part of naegi’s nightmare gets graphic at the beginning so be aware of that! also i know it’s abnormal for me to write straightie stuff but naegiri canon kings... anyway hope u enjoy everyone! it’s really short btw bc i wasn’t 100% sure about this

_He looked down at his own wrist, blood streaming out. He lay on the ground, all of his former friends standing before him. “I thought you said you’d protect me,” a despair-ridden Maizono said. “Why did you let this happen? Why did you let us die?” Next to Maizono, Fujisaki was in tears, but wordless. Ishimaru was dripping blood from his neck, eyes completely vacant. Naegi looked back to his wrist. Blood was pooling around him, and he couldn’t get the image out of his head. His friends began surrounding him, slowly closing in. He didn’t even bother fighting back. He was hopeless. Completely, utterly hopeless. His vision began to blur as the blood ran out._

“Makoto.” The moment he felt a hand on his shoulder, he jolted back into consciousness. Next to him was Kirigiri, alive and well. When he realized it had only been a dream, tears began to stream down his face. Kirigiri held him up in her arms. “It’s five in the morning. You’re still having nightmares, I take it.” Although she noted it bluntly, worry still filled her expression.

“I-I don’t want to lose you...” He stammered like a little kid, melting in her arms like a ragdoll. “She took everything... everything...” His entire body was trembling uncontrollably. Two killing games, both tied to the Ultimate Despair Junko Enoshima, had ruptured any chance of living a normal life. In the world he lived in, there was no such thing as a normal life anymore.

Kirigiri guided him to sit up on their bed. “That’s where you’re wrong.” She squeezed his hand in her own. “Junko could never take hope. And most certainly not from you.” She spoke with perfect confidence, knowing fully well that she was right. She gave Naegi a smile. As she had gotten close to him, she found herself smiling more and more. In the past, Kirigiri was never keen on showing emotion or letting her guard down. Yet somehow, this stupid optimist boy had broken down her walls without even trying. There was no way she’d let him give up yet.

Naegi wiped the tears off of his face with his sleeve, still leaning close to Kirigiri. “Junko’s despair video... The one that nearly caused me to commit suicide... It must have worked.” Ever since the Future Foundation survivors had escaped the final killing game, Naegi was haunted with nightmare after nightmare, unable to get images of his own suffering out of his head. “I can’t stop thinking about everyone we’ve lost. I can’t get the picture of your death out of my head. I even imagine my own death, and it won’t stop.”

Naegi was always so vulnerable with his emotions. Kirigiri had seen that more than anyone else. She still refused to accept him giving into Enoshima’s brainwashing. “Makoto, listen to me...” Despite being someone who was typically articulate, she managed to find herself unsure of what to say. The fact was, she had so much to say, she wasn’t even sure where to start. “You led the survivors of Hope’s Peak Academy and defeated Junko. You single handedly saved the Remnants of Despair and kept them alive. You did everything you could to help your friends, no matter what.” She leaned closer to him. “You saved me. You saved me from despair, and from myself.”

Naegi was shaking even harder, and collapsed in her lap. “It should have been me, not them...” he sniffled. “I’m nothing special, I’m just a normal boy who got lucky. I’m not good for anything.” Enoshima’s video flashed in his mind, followed by the faces of his lost friends.

Kirigiri grimaced. This was unlike him; Naegi was the most optimistic person she knew, and to see him break like this... “Makoto, come on. Come on.” She led him outside, letting him lean on her shoulder, and pointed to the sky. It was dark shades of red and gray, atmosphere polluted after the tragedy, but far in the East, there was a sliver of light beginning to rise. “As long as the sun rises every day, there is still hope,” she told him. She was never one to play the role of the optimist, but now she had to. “We’ve suffered immensely, but now it is our responsibility to keep building the world back up.”

Naegi nodded with her, wiping the tears out of his eyes. He regained his composure. “Y-you’re right...” he said. “I... I have to keep going, don’t I? I have to fight for our future...” He reached down and enlaced his fingers with hers, steadying himself. “I’m sorry, Kyouko. I shouldn’t have lost control like that.”

“That’s what I’m here for,” she told him with a smile. “I won’t pretend that the world isn’t in shatters, but regardless, we have so much left to fight for. We have no choice but to move forward.”

Naegi finally let himself relax. Only the Ultimate Lucky student would have ever had the chance to meet someone like Kirigiri. “That video... can’t make me give in to despair! We have the Future Foundation, I still have the best group of friends a guy could ask for; I still have hope! We will make something of the future, and the world will not come to an end.”

 _This is exactly the boy I fell for_ , Kirigiri thought to herself. She and Naegi walked back inside together without another word. Nothing needed to be said between them now. The two lay next to one another on their bed, this time calmer than before. In the back of her mind, Kirigiri knew that Naegi’s nightmares would definitely continue for a while, but now she had no doubt that she could help him through it. Each of them had experienced so much together, but neither of them would ever give up. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading this middle-of-the-night-i-love-naegiri fic! let me know if you think i should start posting more here! thank you:)


End file.
